The Shamy journey
by AngieMadero
Summary: At this point Sheldon was really worried about a lot of things: Howard, his relationship with Amy, his work at Caltech, and now his unhealthy brother. Yes his life was a mess.
1. The hand holding clause

**The Shamy Journey**

This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest"

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more than my love to the show and the Shamy.

**Rating:** T

**Author's note:** Galveston is a city near to Houston Texas. Additionally, my first language is not English and I'm new in the world of the fanfics. I'm really sorry if anything is wrong. After finishing this I realized that the work of my favorite fan fiction authors is NOT easy. I hope you like it, this is my baby story. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: The Hand Holding Clause**

**Pasadena, California**

When they sat in the couch looking the launch of their friend, everything froze. The only thing that they could watch was the TV. They didn't even bother to listen to the countdown or the celebration of the people around the place. Their only thoughts were on Howard. Was he alright? What if he didn't come back? What would they do? What would Bernadette do? What would every one of them do?

After several minutes of watching the screen were Howard's spaceship disappeared into the sky, Sheldon realized that Amy was holding his hand.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"What? You were the one who hold my hand first!" Amy said.

"Oh Amy, I believe this Howard thing confused you," Sheldon said.

You broke the agreement first!" Amy said.

"Sheldon! You held Amy's hand first and you know it. Don't argue about that, please. We are serious here," Penny said with a look of disapproval to the physic.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, Amy," Sheldon said.

"Oh, I am so sad. I already miss Howard and he just left. Now I am feeling lonely and I think no one loves me. If you excuse me I have to use the bathroom, if you listen to some weird noises it's just me crying like a little girl." Raj said.

"Don't cry sweetie, we all love you. Howard is gonna be okay, and you won't be alone, and everything is gonna be okay, and Oh I miss him, too!" Penny said. She started to cry and hugged Leonard. Bernadette (who was starting to tear up) stood and run to hug them. Raj and Amy did the same.

_Why are they crying and hugging? Howard would be fine, he is Howard, he is always fine. I don't like to feel like this! Just because he is now in the space where everything is dark and cold and oxygen-less and an alien can just eat his brain doesn't mean that Howard could be hurt or could. _Sheldon stood as well and hugged his friends. Now everyone was really emotional and they hug each other for like five minutes. The girls and Raj were weeping their eyes and Leonard and Sheldon were with serious faces.

"Bernadette, you can sleep with me tonight, and Raj, you can sleep here with the boys," Penny said.

"Yeah, sure! You can sleep in my bedroom and I can sleep on the couch. I think you would be better in here than be alone in your apartment thinking about... you know." Leonard said.

"Well, thank you boys, but I think Howard's mom needs me there. She's now alone at home, and I think is the best since I'm Howie's wife." Bernadette said.

Penny told Bernadette that if she needs something she can call her and she will be able to her, any time. Bernadette hugged the girls then waved a hand to Sheldon, Raj, and Leonard. They just feigned smiles and waved. Leonard went across the hall with Penny, Raj went to Leonard's room, and everything became quiet in Sheldon's living room.

Amy sat next to Sheldon with no expression. She wasn't closest to Howard but she appreciated his friendship. He and Raj were her cupids; because of them she met her true love. She met her Sheldon. And now he was in the space.

Sheldon sat in his spot in silence which was weird on him. He always liked to talk, always, but now he didn't want to start a social protocol and make a conversation with Amy. He suddenly felt a hand, and he held it automatically.

"You know that you are breaking the Relationship Agreement, don't you? Sheldon said.

"You did it before, and you are doing it now, can we just sit here hand holding us? She asked.

"Well, the occasion is adequate, I'm feeling sad and that can counts like an ill," Sheldon answered.

And there was the Shamy, sitting in the couch, thinking and not talking. Holding each other hand. They spent an hour like that, she glanced at Sheldon occasionally and he was obviously sad. He looked like a child about to cry for a toy. His eyes were a little bit red and his nose was, too.

"There there, Sheldon. Everything would be okay. I promise," Amy said.

Sheldon stare at Amy again wordlessly. She smiled at him. Sheldon just hold tighter her hand and smile back.

"Amy, I know you said this just because of the hard times we just lived, but you don't have any power or ability to make the world or everything just be okay. But thank you, I appreciate your promise. I'm only worried of Howard because, you know, one can be an imbecile in the space and knowing him he can just open a window looking for fresh air and die." Sheldon said.

There was her Sheldon again. Amy smiled,

"You're very welcome, Sheldon. I think I should go now, is late," Amy said.

"Very well. See you tomorrow in our usual Skype schedule?

"Of course, good night Sheldon,"

"Good night Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon said.

"Um, Sheldon?

"Yes, Amy?"

"Thank you for the hand holding, I needed it," Amy said before she opened the door.

"Oh well. You're welcome Amy," Sheldon said.

Amy left the apartment and went downstairs smiling. At least this horrible night had finished well.

Sheldon took a shower, went to his room, and then changed into his pajamas. He felt weird; he tried to think about all the emotions in this day. Clearly it wasn't a pleasant day. He was worried about his friend and was wondering why he suddenly grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

_You just did it! That's all that matters, Cooper, _a voice inside his head said. _"No, of course not, there has to be a reason!"No, you held her hand and you liked it, admit it!"NEVER!"Admit that her campaign to increase your feelings for her is working!"NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!"Dude, you are insane, you are fighting with a voice inside your head."NO! I'm not insane my mother had me tested and you are my conscience or something like that, you are not helping. Whatever. Hear ya later" WAIT! You can't go! You are in my head, remember? Hello? Hello? okayay now I'm crazy, crazy in love! Oh, shut up, you._

After his inside fight Sheldon went to sleep. He was exhausted because his day. He didn't even want to think about the germs after hugging his friends! Too much physical contact and stress for one day.

**Houston, TX**

So, there he was—alone—and he wasn't watching the ball at all! Everyone was screaming to him but he was just sleep or in some kind of hypnotic thing, seriously, man! And then BOOM! He caught the ball! Yeah dude! And all the Minute Maid Center was screaming "go Astros"…and stuff, I even dropped my beer in front of a guy and he didn't do anything about it…. That was the best part…Oh! And then this little guy behind me caught a ball but you know me man, I buy it to him! Like for real! ok, wait I'm going to exit the—OH MY GOD!

George lost the control of his truck and hit a big wall near of the galleria mall center, he blacked out. He was so hurt, the help didn't take, too long but he was there, dismayed and trapped in his own truck, he was bleeding so much.

-Come on! He can't resist much longer! I think I'm losing him! You! Take him off the security belt!

-here's the oxygen!

-in the count of three! One, two, three! okayay we have him now. Secure him and slow people, slow down gentlemen! Slow, slow, slow! okayay now pull him, ready? NOW!

And they put him in the ambulance, George was bad. They took him to the Saint Joseph's Hospital right there in the center of Houston. In the ambulance George still unconscious and nothing in the world can't stop the bleeding. When they arrived to the hospital, Junior had lost a lot of blood and they started to think about the worst.

**Pasadena, CA**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Sheldon's phone rang.

"Danger! Danger!"

He opened his eyes and realized that it was just the phone, his mother.

"Mom? It's only 5 a.m. I need to have my Ram sleep! Yesterday was really difficult to me and you are…"

He was interrupted

"_Oh my God Shelly, please listen to me! I know what time is but this is an emergency!" said Mary._

Sheldon's face grew worried.

"Oh, very well then, are you ok? Where is Missy? Meemaw?! Is something wrong?" said Sheldon as he sat in the edge of his bed. Sheldon was really scared now. It seems like his life will never go back to normal again.

"We are fine, Shelly. But it's Georgie, your brother. He had a car accident in Houston, he went over there for the Astros game last night, and then BOOM he hit a Galleria's wall and he is in the hospital now!" said Mary.

"Oh mother, he should know that if one is driving a vehicle, one cannot talk to anyone in the phone or send text messages or anything else. What was he thinking?" Sheldon exclaimed.

"_Yes Shelly I told him several times, but you know your brother! The thing is...we all need you here. He could need your blood and Missy's. Your brother needs you here."_ Sheldon thought the worst.

"Mother, is George dying?" Sheldon said with a serious voice.

"_Holy water! What? No! He is alive! He is bad, but no! I mean I don't know Shelly! And we need to stay together around him, he needs us, son!"_

"But, mother! I have work to do here in Caltech, and you know I can't go to hospitals. It's a germ cesspool! I know he needs me but I don't know how to proceed from here," Sheldon said.

"_OK let's do this you little boy, you are bringing your tiny butt here to Texas and Mommy is not asking you, I'm ordering to you to come."_ Missus Cooper said.

"But mom! I'm a man now, you can't order me things!"

"_Yes I can, sir. And you are coming, I know you are afraid of the hospitals or anything that involves germs, and that's why you will stay at home in Galveston. You can travel to Houston any time when you are ready to visit your brother or when we need you. It's only 45 minutes in car from home to the hospital, are we clear, young man?" _

"But you know I don't drive!" he said.

"_You can use the bus, Shelly, or you can invite that little friend of yours."Mary said._

"Who? Amy?"

"_Yes the little girl that you tried to replace with a bunch of cats_," Mary said.

"…a crowd, but no! Mother, I can assure you that Amy has work to do, and she is not leaving important things just for coming with me to Galveston," Sheldon said.

"_Listen, I have to go back with your brother, I don't care with whom are you coming, but I want you here in the afternoon, are we clear, Shelly?"_ Mary said.

"Yes, ma'am." He frowned, giving up with his mother.

"_Fine. God bless my little baby._" After that she ended the call.

_What am I supposed to do now?! _He thought

At this point Sheldon was really worried about a lot of things: Howard, his relationship with Amy, his work at Caltech, and now his unhealthy brother. Yes his life was a mess.

**Thank you so much to my beta and one of my favorite authors** **xMarisolx****, SHE IS AWESOME!. Check out her stories, ****The Connubial Catalyst**** is one of my favorite stories ever. If something is wrong it's my entire fault. And I'm sorry if you don't like my story, I'm new in this and I said that before. If you like it, please review. Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	2. The traveling power couple

**The Shamy Journey**

This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest"

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more than my love to the show and the Shamy.

**CHAPTER 2: The Traveling Power Couple**

**Pasadena, CA**

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy?" _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy?" _Knock, knock, knock. _ "Amy?

"Sheldon? What are you doing here? It's only 6:00 o'clock in the morning," Amy said.

"Amy, I know what time is it, and my apology for waking you up on Sunday, but this is really an emergency, may I come in?" Sheldon said.

"Please. Would you like a hot beverage or something else?" The neurobiologist said.

"No, thanks. I just want you to take a sit. I have a proposal for you, I can accept a no by answer but keep an open mind, and I really need you this time." Sheldon said.

_What? What kind of proposal? Things are running that fast because of the experiment? No it cannot be, okay, easy Fowler. Maybe it's not what you are thinking. But oh my, what is happening? My heart is beating so fast! Just act like yourself, girl._

"OK, I promise I would keep an open mind. What is it?" she said.

"Well, this is not easy to ask but…"

_Why is not easy to ask?!,_ she thought.

"Ok, take your time. You look worried." Amy said.

"Yes I am. You see, my brother had a car accident in Houston last night. He is in a bad health situation and my family, most of all, my mother, needs me there." Sheldon said.

_Told you, Fowler!_

"Since my mother knows about my aversion for the hospitals, specifically germs, she wants me to stay at home in Galveston just to keep me near them; the distance between the cities is about 45 minutes or an hour depending of the traffic. You know that I don't drive and that's why I need you. Would you go with me to Texas and drive me to home and the hospital and vice versa? Of course, don't worry to spend money in a hotel. You can sleep in the guest's room at home and we can have a fly to Texas in 3 hours on my count of course if you are available. Oh and please do not worry about a car, my mother has a car that we can use, is automatic and I'm pretty sure that you won't have any trouble driving it. So, what do you say, Amy?" Sheldon asked.

_Ok, that was unexpected, now think. You are really advanced in your projects with the "Alzheimer cure" with the monkeys, and Ricky is responding terrific to the ''not nicotine cigarettes'', but that research about the weak condition of the left part of the brain and its causes should be suspended, or you can take it as a homework to Texas, and maybe you can finish it there. But you still have to finish the speech for the discovery you just did for the AMS pharmacy! But come on girl! He is your boyfriend and he needs you, he just said it! You can help him. His brother is really bad and he might need you. And you will spend more time with him. And help him._ _And you have not taken vacation in a lot of time, your boss can't say no. _Her dilemma: responsibilities or Sheldon. Crap.

"Well, Sheldon I am really sorry about your brother's health, and I really wish I was available to go and help you but I have work to do, you know like the cure for Alzheimer, saving people from lungs cancer, a searching and a speech to be specific," Amy said.

"Oh, I see. What kind of searching? And the speech? What's for? If you decide to come with me I promise I would help you in whatever you need," he said.

_Well he really sounds desperate_…

"Done. See you in 2 and half hours?" Amy answered.

"Thank you! Yes I'll come to pick you, well with Leonard obviously," he said.

"Sounds fine for me. Just a question, do you have any idea of how long are we going to be there?" she asked.

"That's a very good question. Since I don't really know how bad my brother is, I can't tell you exactly the time," Sheldon said.

"I see. Well I'll take a week off in my work. See you then. Time is ticking, I'll better get ready," Amy said.

"Sure, thanks. I'm leaving" Sheldon said.

"Is that why girlfriends are for, isn't it?" Amy said.

Amy giggle and Sheldon just left an awkward smile. Then he left Amy's apartment and went home to get ready.

It was 8:00 o'clock in the morning and Sheldon was ready to leave. He already had the tickets for first class in the airplane and made some calls for his permission at Caltech, were Siebert agreed without hesitate.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Leonard." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Leonard." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Leonard."

"What do you want Sheldon? Today I'm not going to school, remember?" Leonard said.

"I know but I need you to drive to Amy's apartment." Sheldon said.

"No, go get a bus. Today I'm not doing anything," Leonard said.

"But this is an emergency, and after picking up Amy, would you drive us to the airport?" Sheldon asked.

"Wait, what? Are you traveling with your girlfriend?" Leonard said.

"Well, yes. Seriously Leonard I have no time for your pointless questions." Sheldon said.

"Pointless? Whatever, where are you going? And why you didn't mention it before?"

"In resume my brother had a car accident last night and I have to be there, since I don't drive and I'm scared of hospitals Amy is going to take me from my house in Galveston to Houston, where my brother is, and then take me back to Galveston." Sheldon answered.

"Wow, is your brother that bad?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, really we need to go, are you driving yes or not?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, of course," Leonard said. "Let me get my keys, buddy. But you tell me the whole story in our way."

"_Ames, I'm sure he can do it all by himself over there. I mean he is a big guy-or he is trying to be one-, and you are not his taxi!" said Penny over the phone._

"But, Bestie, I thought you would understand. He needs me, he said so. And I don't know maybe this could be good for our relationship, you know me supporting him and stuff. Are you sure is just because he is using me and not because I will leave you alone with Bernadette?" said Amy

"_Well, who am I kidding? YES! Is because of Bernadette. I can't handle the situation alone, Amy!" _Penny said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bestie," Amy said, "but I already said yes to Sheldon and, as his girlfriend I should support him as I signed it in the Relationship Agreement. Section 4 paragraph—"

Penny interrupted her_. "I know I know, I'm just been selfish, sorry about that. I hope you and Sheldon have a great time there and maybe you can make a move over there, sweetie."_

"A move? Like when we dance in the girls' night out?" Amy said.

"_No, no, no. a move like... you know._"Penny said.

"Oh, you are referring to engage in coitus with Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"_Ok, you are his soul mate that's a fact. YES get laid!"_ Penny said.

"Well, I didn't think of it, and I'm not sure if that could be possible because of the circumstances. I mean his brother is in the hospital and Ms. Cooper house is empty, she and Missy are staying in Houston, and we must be alone at Galveston," Amy said.

"_My God, Amy. Are you listening to you? House, empty, you two, alone?" _

"Ooooh, I see. I don't know, bestie," she said.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy."

"Sheldon's here! Have to go, see ya, Bestie!" Amy said.

"_Ok, just think about it! And please bring me something, love you!"_

Leonard helped Amy with her suitcase and Sheldon with her laptop. Then Leonard drove them to the airport, the road was full with questions for Sheldon from Amy and Leonard about his brother, about how could he had a car accident in the middle of Houston and a discussion about driving and using your cell phone was a bad idea. When they arrived Leonard said goodbye to them and waited until they get into their plane.

In less than four hours they would be in the Bush International airport in Houston Texas.

**Thank you so much to my beta and one of my favorite authors** **xMarisolx****, SHE IS AWESOME!. Check out her stories, ****The Connubial Catalyst**** is one of my favorite stories ever**_**. If something is wrong it's my entire fault**_**. And I'm sorry if you don't like my story, I'm new in this and I said that before. If you like it, please review. Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	3. The clueless flirting

**This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest" **

**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more my love to the show, the Shamy and my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews and favs! Here's chapter three. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Clueless Flirting**

**Houston, TX**

Their travel was surprisingly light hearted. They played counterfactuals until Amy became drowsy. She nestled against Sheldon's should and fell asleep. He didn't seem care that she was using his shoulder as her pillow. He just watched the movie and drank his chamomile ice tea, murmuring how his life was a chaos, but once in a while he glanced at Amy just to "check" if she was comfortable.

When they landed Sheldon woke Amy up gently. Then he helped her to gather her carry on's and exit the plane.

_Maybe my experiment worked and he has more feelings for me than before. Ever since the hand holding thing yesterday, he's been acting gentler with me. More and more he says "please" and "I need you," more than before, and he is acting really weird when he is near me. He even let me sleep in his shoulder! __I could have drooled! __Or maybe I'm taking this too seriously. Maybe it's only because he is worried about his brother, or maybe his feelings for me are increasing. Maybe we can take it to the next level here…_

"Amy? Are you alright?" Sheldon asked.

"Uh? I mean yes. I'm good thank you, why?" Amy said.

"Is just that you seem so distracted. I was saying that our ride is here, will you please follow me?"

"Yes, um, who is taking us, Sheldon?"

"Daniel, he is Missy's friend. My mother and sister are in the hospital with George and she insisted on sending a car. Unlike my sister, he has a PhD in economy and marketing, it's not science, but what can you do?" Sheldon said.

"I didn't know your sister had that kind of friends," Amy said.

"Knowing her she is just friends with him because of his money. He is the son of a Hotel magnate in Galveston," Sheldon said.

"Oh, I see. Another example of friends with benefits," Amy said.

"I don't think so. Penny told me that 'friends with benefits' don't act like friends. I think that kind of friendship involves intercourse between them."

"Hmm, interesting," Amy said.

As they walked to the exit, Amy was speechless when she saw a white hummer limousine right in front of them.

"And that is Daniel Galvez" Sheldon said as he extended his hand showing her the man.

"Cooper! Here!" Daniel hollered as he embraced Sheldon.

"Don't touch me!" Sheldon said.

"Oh I'm sorry sometimes I forget that you are special." Daniel said.

"You are forgiven but please don't do it again in the future." Sheldon said.

"Ok, whatever. I'm Daniel Galvez and you must be Dr. Amy Fowler, right princess?" Daniel said.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry why you know me?" said Amy.

"Well, you are famous here! Shelly Cooper's girlfriend! Finally a woman who can control this beast, right Shelly?" Daniel smiled.

"Daniel, I am sorry to tell you that no one can control me. I'm a free spirit. Now, can we go, please? I really need to take a shower and check how my brother's health is." Sheldon said.

"Sure! Let's go, princesses first!" Daniel said.

He opened the limo's door for Amy. Sheldon was getting upset. Nobody can called Amy princess, nobody…

Amy took the middle seat in the back of the limo, she signaled for Sheldon to take the sit next to her but Daniel got there first. Sheldon was forced to sit on the left side of the limo. Amy, uncomfortable, rose and sat next to her boyfriend. Sheldon smiled.

Daniel Galvez was tall, tan, and had this beautiful honey eyes. His voice was deep and clear. He was the typical Texan Charmer. His abs were displayed by the tight white shirt he wore.

If Daniel wanted something, he just had it. And Amy was different, in a good way. She had amazing eyes and her walk, her travel mussed hair… she was stunning. And the best part she wasn't interested in him, she was even avoiding him. _Great_. A challenge. Daniel thought.

"So Amy, is this your first time here in Texas?" Daniel asked.

_Why is he talking to her, so much?_

"Yes" she said, curtly.

Daniel was waiting for more conversation, but she didn't oblinge.

"Oh I see, well you must know that in Galveston, I'm the king of parties and if you want to have fun here, just tell me, please," Daniel said.

"Well, that won't be necessary. Amy and I will be really busy in these days, she has work to do here with which I will help. Plus, we are not here to "party". We are here to visit George. And if we have time there´s a couple of places that I want to take her." Sheldon said.

"Well, that's our plan, Daniel. But thanks for your offer, maybe next time." Amy said.

"Whatever you want, princess. Just tell me if you need something." Daniel said.

The travel from the airport to Galveston was full of questions and flirting from Daniel. He was really intrigued by Amy's career. She was prey and he needed to hunt her.. Amy felt awkward with Daniel and his continuous questions. So much so that at one point, she took Sheldon's hand with wide eyes. It was the universal plea of a girlfriend silently asking her boyfriend to help her get rid of a creep. for help. For the first time in life, Sheldon understood the hint.

"Daniel, we prefer to stop listening to you and travel in silence," Sheldon said.

"Oh, sorry, man. Well I think I can be quiet for the next five minutes, we're almost there."

Sheldon nodded, and Amy nestled her head against his shoulder. It felt so amazing, and she wished to stay like that forever. Sheldon was getting used to it and didn't say a word. Daniel was startled by Sheldon's behavior. Sheldon hated contact and now his woman was resting on him. _She's got something special._

After almost seven minutes they arrived at Sheldon's family home in Galveston.

"Well, Daniel, thank you very much for driving us to here. You can leave now," Sheldon said.

"Oh, you're welcome, dude. Amy, here's my card if sometime you need me. You know? My aunt is a neurobiologist, too. Maybe you know her, her name is Miranda Galvez." Daniel said.

"What? Doctor Galvez is your aunt? Really? I am aware of her work. I'm also doing a research in search of a cure for Alzheimer's! But unlike your aunt I will be successful," Amy said with amusement.

"Wow, then you should meet her! What about tomorrow's afternoon?" Daniel said, ignoring the pleasant contempt in Amy's reaction.

"Amy, we can't. We have to go to the hospital, remember?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh yes, my apologies Daniel," Amy said with a fake smile, she really wanted to meet Dr. Galvez. Sheldon saw see it in her eyes, and he didn't want her to miss the chance to lord her superiority over a fellow researcher. So…

"Oh I see, well you just don't want to come out with me, right?" Daniel said.

"Well—" Amy was interrupted.

"We can meet her after tomorrow if it's fine for you," Sheldon said.

_We? Damn Sheldon, I want to spend time with Amy not with you!_ Daniel thought.

"Well, better than nothing. See you in two days, then. Amy you have my card, call me!" He said and left in his fancy limo.

"Thank you, Sheldon. It meant a lot. She is an exceptional neurobiologist even if she is on the wrong track." Amy said.

"Yes I know her, is not Stephen Hawking, but if that makes you happy then you have to meet her," Sheldon said.

* * *

**Thank you so much to my beta for this chapter: ChaliceInnana** **she is awesome! your reviews make me happy, just saying. This would be a short story... write on English is really hard. ¡Shamy por siempre! ;D**


	4. The family confrontation

**This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest" **

**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, TARDIS, restaurants, cars, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more than my love to the show and the Shamy, and my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! You make me happy! Chapter four: ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The family confrontation **

Amy didn't know if she wanted to gloat about or worry about her boyfriend and his new attitude. He was different or maybe he was finally showing his love for her. Feeling brave and she gave him a hug. Sheldon didn't respond to it but he didn't flinch away either. A few seconds after the embrace ended, Sheldon finally spoke.

"Let's go inside, please," Sheldon said.

Amy nodded and followed him to the door. Sheldon grabbed the key of the house from a flowerpot and opened it for Amy. He was a true Texas gentleman not a cheesy facsimile like Daniel Galvez.

"Finally, I'm home! I think I missed been here. Everything looks exactly how I left it," Sheldon said.

The same wall color, the same flowers that his mother loved, and religious bric a brac wherever one turned. Yes everything was exactly like old times.

"Oh I'm sorry Amy, where are my manners? Would you like to use the bathroom? Or do you prefer a beverage maybe?" Sheldon asked.

"Thank you, Sheldon, that is kind of you. I would to take a shower," she said.

"Excellent idea. We have been exposed to airport germs. Allow me to show you your bedroom, follow me please," Sheldon said.

They crossed through the house, it house was bigger than it looked outside. Like a Tardis. Amy frowned, she had just internally referenced Dr. Who. She stopped in the middle of the hallway to gaze fondly at some pictures of baby Sheldon.. He was so bright eyed and cute_. I hope our kids look like him, well, if one day we have them_. Amy smiled at her thought as she picked up a sweet picture of her boyfriend playing with action figures on the floor. Sheldon noticed that Amy wasn't following him and turned over.

"You were an adorable baby, Sheldon."Amy said.

"I know, when that picture was taken I was a year and a half and I already know how to count 1 to 100, how to walk and use the bathroom alone."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I never joke about my accomplishments, Amy," Sheldon said.

"God, how much I want to explore that brain of you, is amazing and so complex, I want to unravel it so bad," Amy said. "When we get home, I am running tests."

"Thank you, Amy Farrah Fowler! That's the most romantic thing you ever told me," Sheldon said.

Amy smiled and then went where he was standing.

"Here, your room. Please make yourself at home," Sheldon said.

When Amy entered the room she was surprised, it was huge. The whole house is a Tardis. It was rustic. The bed was custom made it was sturdy and cozy; there was a big cedar wardrobe and a couple of family pictures on the bed table; a mountain of pillows and blankets on a chair, the bathroom had a black fancy tub and a lot of towels were hanging on the bath hanger; the ceiling was white and the walls were this soft purple color, and had a big window where you can see the shore.

"Sheldon you didn't tell your house had a view of the ocean!" Amy said as she was looking through the window.

"We are in Galveston I supposed you would guess it. Although you told me you like the ocean, and the sand and stuff. Are you mad?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course not. I didn't see it before because of the dark windows of the limo I guess. Maybe we can go and have a walk sometime?" Amy asked.

"It depends, if we have time we can do it. Now, please do whatever you need to do, we are leaving to Houston in an hour," Sheldon said.

"Ok, where is your bedroom?"

"Across the hall. Less chit chat and more action, woman." Sheldon said as he left closing the door behind him.

Grinning, Amy opened her suitcase and, took out a blue skirt, a green teen top and a purple cardigan. After her shower, she wanted to have a soak in the tub but she didn't have time. Sheldon chose his blue batman t-shirt, a gray undershirt and black pants. Once he was ready, he went to the kitchen and poured them some orange juice into "Jesus Saves!" glasses and made some phone calls while he waited.

"I'm ready" Amy said.

"Good, we'll make good time. Do you want some orange juice?" Sheldon asked.

"Please"

"I called my mother, it seems like George is in recovery, the doctors said he might be at home by the end of the week, and the best part is: he doesn't need my blood!" Sheldon gave the air a fist pump. He loved his brother but he loved his blood more.

"Those are excellent news, baby!" said Amy.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked making a big emphasis in the first word.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I just said it without thinking! Really!" said Amy, quickly. Wow. That was a Leonard level mistake!

"Don't worry. It's fine, but it felt weird," Sheldon said.

"Weird good or weird bad?" Amy asked.

"Weird good. Anyway don't do it again."

"Check! Should we go now?" Amy asked, both pleased and curious about his response to her horrifying error.

"Yes, here are the keys," Sheldon said.

Amy took them and followed Sheldon to the garage; there was a 2012 white Cadillac. She pressed the unlock button and the car blinked its lights, it was the car.

"Sheldon this car is very fancy. I would feel responsible if anything happens to it," Amy said a little worried, "Also, it is a tank."

"Don't worry, the insurance is comprehensive. Also you are almost as good a driver as I am a co-pilot," Sheldon said, "Also, this is Texas, the other drivers would run your VW clean diesel off the road on principle."

"Okay then."

Amy and Sheldon got on the freeway to Houston it was 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon and the traffic was already terrible. The GPS couldn't help them with avoid the traffic and Sheldon became impatient. Amy played some of his road games with Sheldon to get him to settle down and asked him about the interesting places in Galveston that they could go sometime.

* * *

After an hour and a half they arrived at the Saint Joseph hospital in Houston. When they entered the hospital Missy was there talking to a nurse and drinking coffee.

"Excuse me, Missy would you please tell me where is George's room?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh look! Is the Pasadena's favorite power couple! C'mon and give me a hug Amy!" Missy said.

She stepped forward an embrace Amy in a strong hug. Amy responded to the hug and smiled for her boyfriend's happy sister. Missy was very tall just a hair taller than Sheldon, thanks to heels and some serious Texas hair. She was tan and wearing a form fitting green mini-dress, her smile was confident and brilliant. She reminded Amy of Penny.

"Nice to meet you Missy. I'm…" Amy was interrupted.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, Doctor in neurobiology and little Shelly's girl, everyone in Galveston knows you, sweetheart!" Missy said.

"Oh. That's awkward for me."

"I'm sorry Amy. My mother can´t keep her mouth shut and told everyone about us. It is liked dealing with Penny, except I can't scold my mother." Sheldon said, frowning.

"Don't worry. It is sweet, I guess. That everyone knows we are together. And are watching us." Amy said. Galveston was unsettling, interesting, but there was a weird factor too. She could be dreaming this.

Amy smiled and Missy hugged her brother. Missy walked with them to the elevator and they rode up to the fifth floor.

"Well, the room is 5011, I'll wait here." Missy said.

Sheldon and Amy walked all along the hallway until they found the room. Sheldon paused outside the door. He didn't know how his brother would look. A blob of bloody booboos? A mummy in a hospital gown?

"Are you shaking?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm cold. Amy, hold my hand, we are in a hospital and I don't feel well," Sheldon said.

Amy grabbed his hand and opened the door.

"Look! Is my baby and his girlfriend, please come on in!" Mary said.

"I'm glad to see you again Mrs. Cooper. I know you don't like me but Sheldon needed me and…"

"Of course I like you, silly darlin'. You are the one who can control my baby," Mary smiled then winked "except his Mama."

"Why do you people keep saying that Amy "can controls" me? Is not like that! I am a man, not a Muppet!" Sheldon said.

"Wow, wow, wow. Pipe down, Shelly. My head kinda hurts, you know?" George moaned from the bed.

Sheldon turned around to look at his brother lying in the bed, he didn't look that hurt but he had little bruises and cuts on his face, his lips had tiny scars where they had been stitched. He had a bandage around his head and some others in his arms. His legs were cover by a blue blanket and the IV was dripping into his veins.

Amy was speechless when she saw him. The resemblance between the brothers was remarkable. George seemed like he might be taller than Sheldon and he was broader in the face and shoulders. But they had the same blue eyes, and the hair. Also, George looked dumber, but that could be the drugs.

Mary stood and hugged both Sheldon and Amy. Amy was in shock, she thought that her almost mother-in-law disapproved of her! She had been nervous for going to visit her boyfriend's family uninvited. She thought that everyone there would hate her. But no. It was the opposite. Everyone knew her and… liked her. A lot. They also thought she could control Sheldon. Interesting.

"Are you going to introduce us, Smelly bean?" George said.

"Of course, George she is Doctor…"

Yes, people in the South liked to interrupt people talking.

"…Amy Farrah Fowler, aka your girl! Nice to meet, you. Sorry for the blood and stuff I don't look this banged up always I swear," George said.

"Nice to meet you, George. And If I may say, Sheldon, people knowing about me is starting to scare me," Amy said.

"Don't worry, they are harmless. He is the one that I'm afraid of and I think he likes you. " Sheldon said.

"Well, of course I like her! She is the first girl that I know you ever date! On purpose!" George said.

"I didn't come here to discuss my private life, Junior. Now, how is your health after your reckless behavior? Why did you crashed on a wall? You should know better than to drive and talk on your phone! You scared me! When Mom called this early morning I thought you were dead! Or worse that I would have to give blood! I had to rearranged a schedule that is perfected to the last second. Look at me! I am in a hospital because of you! In this pool of germs. What do you sir have to say?" Sheldon asked, slightly rabid.

"That I love you, too, Bubba. Now, Amy where did you meet him!? And the big, big question: WHY do you like him?" George said.

"That's not an answer! And I didn't even say that I love you," Sheldon said.

"Oh boys, please quiet. Georgie don't interrogate her, plus, you shouldn't talk so much! Now, shut up or I will make you eat your veggies!" Mary said.

. "Ha ha! *Snap* mom! He hit me with the pillow!" Sheldon said.

"Oh, look! Little Shelly needs his momma to defend him," George said.

"Do not shame me in front of people. This is a public place. Now the both of you: apologize to Amy. The last thing we want her is for to know how y'all act." Mary said to her children.

"Sorry, Amy." Sheldon and George said in pouty unison with identical and insincere puppy dog eyes.

Amy grinned, seeing Sheldon fighting with his brother and being scolded for his behavior. This was alone was worth the trip.

* * *

**All the love in the Shamy world to my beta: ****ChaliceInnana** **She is doing magic, like seriously my grammar is ughhh. Please review! We're almost in the end! ¡Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	5. The princess and her cuddles

**This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest" **

**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, star trek, restaurants, shops, sex shops, cars, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more than my love to the show and the Shamy, and my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! You make me happy ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The princess and his "cuddles"**

They stayed in the room for almost two hours. George fought till the effects of the drugs to bitter end, before succumbing to sleep. He rarely got the chance to annoy Shelly and it had been a rare treat. After the epic battle, Sheldon excused himself and Amy, telling his mother that they had to go because of the work waiting for them in Galveston. Mary told them that she and Missy would be staying in Houston to be near George, so they were on their own for dinner. And then she also told them:

"Please don't sin in my house, Shelly. My home is not the devil's workshop."

"Mom, the Relationship Agreement is quite strict. Coitus would not be allowed even it we weren't in your house," Sheldon said.

"Well, I don't care what that relationship thing is. But you know, Shelly, like people say here, 'sometimes it drops to zero and does not contain,' if you know what I mean," Mary said.

"Oh Mrs. Cooper we understand. As this is an awkward conversation observe my boyfriend having with his mother, I am leaving now," Amy said embarrassed.

"Oh sweetheart, you are _so_ the girl for my Shelly. See you tomorrow then," Mary said, affectionately.

Amy waved to Mary and Sheldon kissed her, then they left the room. When they finally reached for the car, Amy couldn't wait to tease Sheldon.

"So everyone here thinks that I'm THE woman who can control you, huh?" Amy asked. "Wow, I can't wait to apply parameters and begin experimentation!"

"Oh please, that is absurd. But I understand why they think that," Sheldon said.

"How's so?"

"Well, aside from the tendency of Texans to exaggerate everything, the fact remands you are a remarkable neurobiologist. Since we are in a boyfriend/ girlfriend relationship, Mom is so delighted she tells everyone about us. And Leonard hasn't placed an unnecessary plea for my mother to fly to Pasadena since our disagreement."

"I don't follow" Amy said cocking her head.

"Well, I maybe said a couple of things to my mother about you last week. And apparently Leonard told her that you handle behavioral issues now. Whatever that means."

"May I know what couple of things?" Amy smiled glossing over the Leonard comment.

"No, you may not" Sheldon said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because I don't wish to tell you," Sheldon said.

"Oh I see." –She lowered her face, smirking slightly, "you are ashamed of me, right?" It was a cheap shot, but she didn't have parameters yet, she had to wing it.

"NO! That's not what I meant. Did you even listen to me, woman? I said you were a remarkable neurobiologist. How could one be ashamed for be the mate of a woman like that? Amy Farrah Fowler I will never, listen to me; never will be ashamed of you" Sheldon said.

Amy smiled again. This time her face was full of joy and sweetness. Sheldon's knees fell like jelly. He felt the urgency of hug her and remind her that she was special for him, but he didn't move. He just looked at her calmly. Before he knew it, Amy was millimeters from his face. She slowly put her lips on his. Sheldon only closed his eyes and let it happen. The car felt bigger than it was and he needed to be near to her. His mind refused to be still. This time the kiss wasn't stolen like before when Amy was drunk or when he gave her the tiara. Oh that tiara. She was his princess after all, not Daniel's—not anyone—only his princess. And a vixen. A vixen princess. She broke the kiss and he slowly opened his eyes again. Amy looked into his gaze. He looked stunned yet sweet. And he wasn't making a face!

"That was amazing Sheldon. You are amazing. Thank you," Amy said.

"You're welcome, princess," Sheldon said.

_Oh-oh I said it out loud, right? Oh boy, me and my loose lipped friend, honesty. This isn't a good time for hyperventilating Cooper! Wait is she mad? Why is she looking at me like that? Wait, what is it? Is she smiling? Oh boy this is worst than what I thought, maybe if I don't move she would think that I'm on some kind of trance. I could do the Vulcan neck grip and wipe her memory, but then she'd be unconscious and who would drive to Galveston? Spock can't help me this time. Ugh. _

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened!" Sheldon said.

"You don't have to apologize, Sheldon, I like it I'm your princess. So now that we are calling us with lovey dovey nicknames, may I call you baby?" Amy asked.

"I don't know how to proceed since it is not established in the Agreement."

"The kisses are not established, either…"

"Fine, clearly we need to work on some addendums to the agreement. Prepare your proposals for the next calendar month. Now let's go. We have work to do, lady," Sheldon said.

"I prefer, princess," Amy said.

"Amy, please."

"Fine, Cuddles," she said finally.

Sheldon left out a sigh and fastened his security belt. They stopped for a meal at "Aranda's Mexican Restaurante" and then headed back to Galveston.

Once they arrived home, they spent a quiet evening engrossed in scientific endeavors and shooting love sick glances at one another when they were unlikely to be noticed. Sheldon finished his work first and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 p.m.

"Amy, would you like to watch some TV before we go to sleep?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, that would be good. I have made surprising progress on my research despite the short time I was able to devote to it," Amy said.

As she moved to the couch, Sheldon went to the kitchen to forage for snack food.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes?"

"You are in my spot." She scooted over with a wide grin.

Sitting side by side, they didn't watch the TV exactly. They were chatting, making snide comments about the quality of programming currently on the History and Discovery channels. It was such a nice time, they didn't even notice that it was past their bedtime until Mary's DVR flipped to **All Night, Jesus**, a local program for Christian insomniacs. They didn't want to go to bed, but it seemed wrong to snark about people of faith with sleep disorders. Anyway tomorrow she would meet the renowned Dr. Galvez, establish the superiority of her own research and maybe ask Sheldon to take her from some Texas BBQ.

* * *

**Thank you my dear, beautiful, lovely beta ChaliceInnana! I loved her ideas. Please review! And remember… Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	6. The not date night

**This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest" **

**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, star trek, restaurants, shops, sex shops, cars, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more than my love to the show and the Shamy, and my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you so much people for your kind words :) I'm sorry for the late but real world is so difficult right now. Anyways, here's chapter six, ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Not Date Night**

Sheldon and Amy visited George early that morning and wound staying longer than planned to allow Ms. Cooper and Missy to take a shower/meal/coffee break before resuming their vigil. So they passed a couple hours listening to George try to rile Sheldon up. It was highly entertaining because he kept drifting off at crucial points. It was entertaining.

As they left the hospital, Amy received a call from Daniel inviting her (and obviously Sheldon) to meet his aunt this afternoon in the Galvez hotel-Beachfront location. Amy accepted the invitation, with a smile. It was always a joy to help peers and mentors get back on the right research track.

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy?" _Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy?" _Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Are you ready? It's time to go! It's almost 5:00 PM," he said.

"I just got out of the shower. I'm putting on fresh clothes. Just give me a couple of minutes."

_That_ was much information.

"Yooh!" Sheldon said.

"Who?" Amy called back through the door.

"Who, who?" He blinked.

"You!" Amy said,

"You?" Sheldon asked.

"Never mind, this isn't helping me get dressed faster. Just wait for me in the living room, please," Amy said.

"_What was that? What was that? What does it means?" __**Oh you know what it means**__. No! Enlighten me."__**Well, remember when Amy met this Penny's friend, Zach**__?" Oh dear lord, yes and then Amy made that 'hoo' sound! "__**Yeah, you're really smart, so guess what? This is your 'hoo' version of sexual arousal.**__" "SHUT UP! That's not true!" __**"Yes, it is, and only because she said she was naked**__!" "No, she said no such argh! Just shut up mind! And I think it far more likely that my aroused sound would be Ahoy."_

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Amy asked. "You've got that brain loop look."

He looked up at Amy, she was ready. She was wearing a blue dress, a gray cardigan and dark tights. She looked beautiful.

"I'm yes, I'm fine. Isn't it hot in here? We better go," Sheldon said.

"Yes, sure! You look so handsome by the way." Amy added smiling. Sheldon was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket with his fawn pants. She touched his lapel pretending to brush off lint. Hoo… Talc.

"Thank you, you look (beautiful, stunning, perfect)…very comfortable," Sheldon said.

Coming from Sheldon it was a big complement. She'd take it.

"Thank you, now let's go! Tonight is the night I see Galveston after dark," Amy said.

* * *

They drove to the Galvez hotel almost twenty minutes from Sheldon's house. It was an amazing hotel. It was _the_ hotel. It was almost Vegas-like in its size, luxury and the fact that the servers all seemed to be Miss Texas.

"Sheldon. Wow! This is quite a hotel," Amy said.

"Yes is is big, Daniel's father is a very important man." Sheldon said.

"Let's go inside. Hurry up!" Amy said very excited.

They entered the restaurant to find Daniel waiting by the entrance. It was more opulent than it looked outside; it had an Italian decoration, but in a classy way. It was all plush velvet, crystal chandeliers and mood lighting. The music of gypsy violins filled the air and the patrons were all chic and pleased with life. It was so romantic.

"Amy, you look beautiful tonight. Sheldon you are lucky man," Daniel said, with a seductive glance.

"Thank you, for saying so, Daniel." Amy said.

"Luck doesn't exist. Only mathematics can be trusted," Sheldon said, feeling mildly delighted at the blank look on Daniel's face.

"Huh?" Daniel asked.

"We met through a dating website. We are a perfect match. And we've been together for almost Two years," Amy said smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

"Two years? Darling, you need to get out more. I'd love to take you out, and I'm not boring. Also I am very wealthy." Daniel said. Sheldon and Amy frowned at each other, what was that?

"Danny, don't shame the family by acting like a drunken imbecile. Be that if you must, but don't act that way," Dr. Galvez said smoothly. Miranda Galvez was a petite, brunette woman in her mid-50's. She was dressed tastefully in pink, white and pearls.

"I'm sorry, Auntie," Daniel slurred, clearly somewhat less than sorry.

"I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, department of Neurobiology, UCLA. I have been an avid follower of your work." Amy said rather loudly, stressed out that a respected peer saw a drunk dude hit on her.

"Amy, calm down," Sheldon said.

"I know who you are, dear. Such a pleasure. Hello, Dr. Cooper, I'm glad to see you again," Miranda said.

"Hello, Doctor Galvez," Sheldon said.

"I'm really happy to meet you, Dr. Fowler. Your work is unique. I understand you are re-focusing on Alzheimer's research, is that correct?"

They took their seats at the table, Amy sat down next to Dr. Galvez and Daniel snagged the seat across from her before Sheldon could.

"Yes! Of course, primate research isn't the easy way, but it is so much more informative. Your work has really inspired me to go my own way. I mean, one thing your work has proven is that rats are not the answer." Amy said.

"Thank you so much," Miranda said breezing by the left handed complement, "I am pleased to have inspired you to take risks, as ill advised as they might seem to the educated eye."

"Before we get to far into Brain talk, perhaps we should order dinner?" Daniel said.

"Sure! I'll take the meat a la Mexicana. Amy?" Sheldon asked.

"Interesting." Amy beamed. "I'll take the same, please."

I want chicken with white rice, please," Miranda said.

"I want the mushrooms soup with the Galvez salad. You heard, honey?" Daniel said to the waitress, she nodded and went to the kitchen. Minutes after she came back with a bottle of champagne. She started to pour the glasses and Sheldon said that he preferred water instead. Daniel told him that they don't have water so he should drink that champagne. Sheldon accepted because Amy gave him that glance that made him wish to behave well in public. She was like a sexy MeeMaw. He told Amy that she could just drink one glass because she had to drive. Amy agreed, but he knew she was lying. Penny was a bad influence.

The night was going well and Amy was having fun. Dr. Galvez and she had reached a détente about their shared work and began to cheerfully bash the work of others. Sheldon joined in when possible. This was a nice night. Even Daniel seemed less obnoxious with 2 glasses of alcoholic ginger ale coursing through his blood.

A couple of glasses more Sheldon was really _happy _and began to talk with Dr. Miranda about his work (and imminent Nobel Prize) physics. Because Penny's influence, Amy wasn't drunk yet. So she just enjoyed watching his man talk up a storm. Drunk or not he was always perfect. Like a sexy praying mantis.

"Amy, would you like to have a tour of the hotel?" Daniel said, "It'll be fun."

"Okay. This place is terrific. Sheldon, you want to come?" Amy asked.

"No, please, Amy, my dear. You can't take Sheldon. I think this might be the night I finally understand String Theory. You can go alone with my nephew," Miranda said.

"Of course is a fantastic conversation, science always is. Don't mind that your nephew is boring, he doesn't understand us. He is a money man," Sheldon said.

"Ha ha Sheldon. Whatever, Amy? Let's start!" Daniel said.

Daniel and Amy left the restaurant and started the tour in the lobby; it was big and stunning like everything else. The design was Italian, Mexican who knows? She liked it. Daniel took her to the spa, the shop, the sex shop, the souvenirs, the beach shop and the hall of fame in the hotel. It was starting to seem seedier than elegant, but what the heck?

"Wow, this hotel is fascinating, I mean usually you have to drive to Korea town to buy marital aids and beachwear in the same place." Amy said.

"You are fascinating; would you like to see the sea view?" Daniel asked, reminding her of a drunken Raj. Except he had a Texan accent, and didn't go to the "potty."

"It is late. I better go and collect Sheldon he was kind of drunk. I hate to miss a minute of that." Amy smiled turning back.

"Oh, please! You can't leave the Galvez without seeing the Gulf Of Mexico at twilight. I would be banned from the Texas Gentleman's club." Daniel said, taking her arm and pulling her back.

"Well, that would be a shame. Fine. Led the way." Amy said.

They walked past the pools until they reached the beach. It was much darker, passed 9pm, at least.

"Amy, I have to say something. I know I barely know you but, you are really special. The way you look at Sheldon, how you treat him is fantastic. I think I'm jealous of Cooper," Daniel said.

_Oh boy._

"I'm not following you," Amy said. "but I assume saying thank you would be appropriate now?"

"Well, I don't know. I think I like you. I know it sounds crazy but, everyone here, they don't take me serious. I mean, I have a doctorate in marketing and Economics! I am business man! My dad thinks I don't care about this hotel, but I really do. All my girlfriends use me because of my money and then dump me because I don't actually have a job or any money of my own. And my friends... well, I think I don't have one true friend. Free rooms, booze and stuff are all what they want from me. And then you came, so _you, _your presence is perfect, you are smart, patient, successful and beautiful. Please dump Sheldon and be with me?" Daniel said with puppy eyes.

Amy was startled and she didn't know what to say. She wanted Sheldon, now.

"Daniel, You are drunk and I think you may be going through a manic phase, are you off your medications? I don't know what to say is just that I mmphhmphh!"

Daniel pinned her arms to her side and stuck his tongue down her throat. She tried to break free, but he had arms like tree trunks. She tried to scream, but wow, his tongue was huge!

"You better leave alone my woman or you would regret it, Galvez!"

Daniel stopped kissing her, Amy kicked his shin and threw herself in Sheldon's delightfully human sized arms. Sheldon was shaking with rage. Daniel looked very embarrassed and stupid.

"I'm really sorry Amy. Sheldon, I don't know what happened to me. I'm really sorry. I'm drunk! And yeah, I have stopped taking my meds… Please, forgive me!" he rambled truth spilling forth.

"No, Daniel. You know Amy is my girlfriend, I thought you were a good person but I can see that was the booze muddling my keen mind. Guess what? She is mine! We're leaving! And we are going to stop at Krogers because she needs Listerine now!" Sheldon said. He grabbed Amy's hand and started walking to the parking lot. Daniel fell to the sand defeated. Amy suddenly stopped and Sheldon turned to face her.

"Sheldon, wait! He didn't want to. I think he is off his meds. That's why he kissed me! Before it he told me that no one loved him and that he really found me both good person and attractive, suddenly he rushed me. I can't blame him for finding me perfect." Amy said.

"Amy I know you like to help people with diseased brains, but I am not as forgiving, nor am willing to forget" Sheldon said.

"Ok, Sheldon. Here, first of all, I love you and I think that is clear; second: you are a civilized creature and we can find a way to solve this horrible incident, and third…"

She kissed him. She was trying to demonstrate him that she was his and that no one can change it. At first Sheldon didn't know what do, say or think, finally he surrender to the kiss and started to follow her lead. Yes they were getting better in this kissing stuff. After a few seconds Amy parted her lips from his.

"Very well. I am willing to accept his apologies," Sheldon said.

"That's my baby," Amy said grabbing his hand.

They returned to the beach and founded Daniel still there sitting in the sand. Lonely. Sheldon cleared his throat and Daniel stood immediately, facing them.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry, again," Daniel said.

"Apology accepted. Now, please promise that you will leave my Amy alone for all eternity," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon" Amy said.

"Fine. You are allowed to talk to her from a distance of 4 feet, but she stays with me. Don´t try to do weird things around us. Are we clear?"

"Yes! I mean, yes. I'll be a good boy, I promise. Please don't tell aunt Miranda. She will be mad at me," Daniel said.

Lie.

"She's already gone. She mentioned something about a TV novel, she is watching in Spanish," Sheldon said.

"Fine! Thank you again and please, Amy, you still have my card if you need something," Daniel said.

Shamy were clearly not good in this kinds of things but Sheldon didn't believe in him. There was something on him.

Amy, took Sheldon's hand a kissed it.

"Thank you, you are my favorite man. We should go, now," Amy said.

Sheldon blushed and was thankful it was dark so she couldn't see him. Again, his life was in chaos. He had eaten strange food, drank alcohol and allowed Amy to kiss him when she still had Daniel germs…

* * *

**Special thanks for my lovely beta ChaliceInnana! She rocks! I knooooooow, this story is too sweet but I like it, and that's why exists, right? To write whatever you want? I love Sheldon and Amy and I just want them to be happy… Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	7. The in love realization

**This is for "The 2012 Qualia Shamy Fan Fiction Fest" **

**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, Warner Brothers for CBS and the world. Hotels, hospitals, baseball teams, star trek, restaurants, shops, sex shops, cars, and malls are not mine. I own nothing more than my love to the show and the Shamy, and my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your time reading this, is very important for me. n_n**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The In Love Realization**

After that conflicted and exhausted night, they arrived to the Cooper house and went to 'sleep'. Clearly no one could sleep, but the pretense seemed important..

"_**So, it was intense huh**__?" "Yes, really intense "__**She finally said what you didn't want her to say**__" "That she's mine?" "__**No, the other thing**__" " That she's perfect?" "__**Seriously? No clue**__?" "No" __**"that she loves you! That part!"**__ "Oh! I see, well I l do like her mind, her hair, her smile and that perfect shaped… eyes. Oh dear lord! I LOVE AMY FARRAH FOWLER!" "__**BINGO! Now go tell her**__" "I can't is the middle of the night! She must be sleeping" __**"Dude, there is NO way she is sleeping! GO!"**_

Knock, knock, knock *whisper* "Amy", Knock, knock, knock *whisper* "Amy", Knock, knock, knock *whisper* "Amy"

After seconds she opened the door.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"Amy, please come with me." Sheldon asked.

"What? Why? Is George bad?" Amy asked.

"No, he is fine. Is just that you said you wanted to have a walk on the beach and I can't sleep, I think this a good moment. If there's something that I love from Texas is watching the stars shine bright on my backyard," Sheldon said.

_That's so romantic! _

"In pajamas?" Amy said.

"Is the middle of the night, I think it would be all right."

"Let's go!" She said.

She closed her door and followed her boyfriend to the backyard. She was stunned because of the view, the sea and the beautiful sky, the sand, the stars shining and the most beautiful moon ever; and her handsome, intelligent, macho and protective boyfriend next to her. She wanted to cry for a bit, but she didn't want to screw the moment. It was so beautiful.

"Should we_?" _He extended his hand for her.

"Yes"

They held hands and walked for the beach, just staying close from each other.

"Sheldon, social protocol establishes that when a couple is having a beach romantic walk they should take off their shoes," Amy said.

"I don't want to. There are many broke glasses, bottles, starfishes and crabs in here," Sheldon said.

"Please?" she said.

"Fine," Sheldon said. _Why can't I deny anything to her? This vixen princess!_

They took off their shoes and walked again, holding hands. The night was perfect. Amy was smiling and at times squeezing his hand. It was like magic how their fingers matched so perfectly. Like their hands were made to fit. Suddenly she stopped.

"I love you Sheldon Lee Cooper" Sheldon stopped aswell, processing her words, looking her carefully. "See the moon? You are like my moon, always shining for me, enlightening my days and nights. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you but I really needed to tell you this. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You always listen to me and you are interested in my job, in my science, like no one before! I love your mind, your hair, your trains, everything that you love. It's okay if you need to freak out and run to the house. That's cool," she said looking him, waiting cautiously for his reaction.

"Oh…I'll never leave you. I love you, too Amy Farrah Fowler. I figured it out several minutes ago when I had a violent conversation with the voice in my head." Amy couldn't believe what was happening, she felt like she was about to faint, but she couldn't, not now. "You are for me like the perfect LEGO piece which fits perfectly in my life. You are now more interesting to me than my trains or even physics. I know I'm a man of science but something has happened to me. I can't figure out, but I know you did it. I don't ever want to lose you, never." Amy was looking into his eyes holding her breath. It was like if every single word that came out of his mouth were pure gold and breathing would ruin it. "I felt horrible tonight, when I saw Daniel kissing you, my princess, well, just went nuts. You are the only person that I know who doesn't treat me like a crazy person or a little kid. You are _my_ princess. Mine," Sheldon said.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sheldon was in love with her and he just admitted it. And he was barely drunk anymore! Those words where magical for her. She felt tears rolling down her cheek but she was laughing and smiling. Processing every single world Sheldon had say. She was looking in his big, blue, shining eyes. He was telling the truth; he never lies. He can't, if he lies, he breaks. After the eidetic memory, that was the trait that really got the ovaries all stirred up.

This time Sheldon was the one who started the kiss, the sweetest kiss ever. They were becoming kissing experts now, Sheldon thought, they should publish a paper. Amy wrapped her arms round his neck and he took her by the waist. It was the perfect moment, they would never forget it. Him because it was impossible, her because this was her moment. The one she had dreamed of. She slowly touched his low lip with her tongue and he opened his mouth, allowing her kiss him fully. _This feels fascinating_. It was perfect, the fresh air from the ocean, the sand between their toes, the stars, everything. When they finally needed air…

"You are my princess Amy Farrah…Fowler," Sheldon said.

"Always, Sheldon Lee Cooper," Amy said.

Then they continued their kissing research. They popped out a couple of "yoohs" and "hoos" on the way. Clearly the relationship agreement would need to be amended immediately, otherwise they were both going to need to take the class.

The next day Amy called her bestie and told her everything about her romantic story in Texas. The next couple of days were a blur of beach dinners, hospital visits, magical silences while they pondered the mysteries of the human brain and the larger universe.

Amy would never say this, but she was glad George was dumb enough to text while driving. She even told him that.

* * *

**FIN**

**This is the end! And I knooooow is too sweet but what can I do? I love these guys and I know they're in love ;)… THANK YOU so much to my beta ChaliceInnana she is so good in this beta thing, she was patient and so kind with me all this time. I hope you liked it. I'm not good writing on English, I hope you could read this in Spanish, is more fancy :P … Thank you so much for your time and support and everything else, people, really. This story was made with all my heart and for my favorite Pasadena's favorite couple. Read you later! And remember… Once you ship Shamy you will never stop. Shamy por siempre! :D**


End file.
